Eu não quero perder nada
by Srt. Maga
Summary: Naruto e Sasuke deixam cair as mascaras, mas, como seria velar os sonhos de seu amado pela primeira vez? songfic


_**Eu Não Quero Perder Nada**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus...Muamuamuamua...

E a música também não me pertence...

* * *

Sasuke e Naruto sempre se amaram, e isso era segredo absoluto, até que se cansaram de usar máscaras e assumiram para quem quisesse ver que se amavam mais que tudo.

_**Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar  
Ver o seu sorriso enquanto dorme  
Enquanto você está longe e sonhando  
Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce rendição  
Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre  
Todo momento que eu passo com você é um momento que eu valorizo**_**  
**

Naruto sempre gostou de fingir dormir para depois poder ficar admirando Sasuke dormindo, era um dos únicos segredos que guardava do amante; ele o admirava dormir sorrindo.

Naruto valorizava todos os momentos que passavam expressando-se com palavras, enquanto Sasuke preferia gestos, como da vez em que agarrou Naruto em público depois de vê-lo conversando animadamente com um amigo.

_**Não quero fechar meus olhos  
Não quero pegar no sono  
Porque eu sentiria a sua falta  
E eu não quero perder nada  
Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente  
E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta  
E eu não quero perder nada  
**_

__

Naruto tinha sérios problemas de insônia, e o grande e enorme culpado era Sasuke, mesmo que ele não soubesse. Naruto não conseguia simplesmente pegar no sono, ele tinha que ficar admirando Sasuke dormir, velando seus sonhos, e desejando ardentemente fazer parte deles. Sasuke não sabia, mas para Naruto, se ele se atrasasse um pouco ou simplesmente fechasse os olhos sem olhar para ele era como uma apunhalada que o loiro recebia no peito, ele necessitava de Sasuke, de estar perto dele e velar seus sonhos, deixando os dele próprio se perderem.

_**Deitado perto de você, sentindo o seu coração bater**_

_**E imaginando o que você está sonhando  
Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo  
Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos  
Eu só quero ficar com você  
Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre**_

Eles se deitavam cada vez mais cedo com o passar dos anos, e Naruto ficava ali naquele quarto escuro, ouvindo as batidas do seu coração acompanharem as do coração de seu amor, Sasuke sempre sorria quando estava mergulhado nas profundezas do sono, e Naruto gostava de ficar imaginando com o que ele sonhava, mas quando seu nome era pronunciado no meio da noite, seguido de um sorriso era como se o sol adentrasse o quarto e iluminasse tudo com a sua luz.

Naruto nunca dormia antes de dar um beijo em Sasuke, ele beijava sua testa, e deixava seus lábios passearem pelos olhos e rosto, parando finalmente na boca dele, onde depositava um demorado selinho antes de fechar os olhos e agradecer por ter alguém com quem compartilhar sua vida. Adorava passar os dias ensolarados no jardim, ajudando Sasuke em seu passatempo favorito; cuidar de rosas; era um hábito que ele tinha adquirido com o passar dos tempos, e sempre que haviam rosas amarelas ele as oferecia a Naruto, dizia que lhe lembravam ele, e ele só queria ficar ao lado de Sasuke, nem que isso não lhe fizesse bem, nunca tinha contado a ele, mas Naruto era alérgico a rosas, principalmente as amarelas, mas ele as aceitava, as cheirava e as arrumava em um vaso, deixando-as em uma mesa ao lado da cama.

_**Não quero perder um sorriso  
Não quero perder um beijo  
Bom, eu só quero ficar com você  
Aqui com você, apenas assim  
Eu só quero te abraçar forte  
Sentir seu coração perto do meu  
E ficar aqui neste momento  
Por todo o resto dos tempos**_

Naruto era carente de atenção, por isso Sasuke sempre estava perto dele, mesmo quando dormia e se perdia no mundo dos sonhos ainda zelava por seu companheiro, irmão, amante, amor. Seus sonhos eram povoados por imensas cachoeiras onde se banhavam e faziam amor encostados nas pedras; e jardins, onde seus olhos se perdiam em meio a tantas flores coloridas, Sasuke nunca quis perder nada, mas o sono sempre o vencia, e ele não conseguia velar pelos sonhos de seu amado.

Mas naquele dia seria diferente, Naruto passou o dia inteiro no jardim, em meio às rosas amarelas, e o que era mais estranho, comendo brigadeiros, doce que ele abominava, por ser o que Sasuke mais comia. Quando entrou na casa para se banhar beijou Sasuke demoradamente, e ambos se amaram mais docemente do que todas às vezes. Deitaram-se se beijando como se fosse a última vez, e o mais incrível aconteceu, Naruto dormiu primeiro, e se abraçou a Sasuke, fazendo-o sentir seus corações se fundirem em uma só batida, seus braços entrelaçados em um abraço terno. Pela primeira vez Sasuke pôde zelar os sonhos de seu amado, mas ele não agüentaria muito tempo, sentia o coração de Naruto bater mais devagar, e o seu próprio o acompanhava no ritmo, cada vez mais lento, uma batida por vez.

-Sasuke – Disse Naruto ainda dormindo

-O que foi meu amor?

Usava dessas palavras pela primeira vez, o dia tinha sido muito estranho, mas sentia que não haveria problemas se as dissessem.

Naruto deixou que uma lágrima percorresse seu rosto, e fosse morrer em seus lábios. Sasuke a secou com os próprios lábios, para em seguida ouvir Naruto murmurar nos sonhos.

-Eu te amo Sasuke

-Eu também te amo Naruto, mais que tudo – Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido

Naruto deixou que mais uma lágrima abandonasse seus olhos fechados, mas essa não foi contida, pois o próprio Sasuke derramava diversas lágrimas, e as deixava cair sem nenhuma vergonha. A última lágrima deixou seus olhos quando eles se fecharam, mas seus lábios ainda se moveram.

-Para todo sempre – Foram às últimas palavras que Naruto ouviria dele

-O resto dos tempos – Foi à resposta de Naruto antes que realmente deixasse o cansaço o levar.

_**Não quero perder um sorriso  
Não quero perder um beijo  
Bom, eu só quero ficar com você  
Aqui com você, apenas assim  
Eu só quero te abraçar forte  
Sentir seu coração perto do meu  
E ficar aqui neste momento  
Por todo o resto dos tempos**_

Para todo sempre, o resto dos tempos. Viajariam juntos a última viajem que fariam, e ficariam juntos para todo sempre, afinal, o que seria a eternidade para duas almas que se amavam profundamente e passaram da infância a velhice juntos? Seria apenas o começo de uma grande aventura...

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Songfic feita com a musica _I don't want miss a thing_ do _Aerosmith_, simplesmente porque eu achei perfeita pra eles.

E eu simplesmente amei essa song

Ahhh eu achei tão fofo, tipo, eles ficaram juntos a vida inteira e morreram juntinhos, ao mesmo tempo...

Nossa, eu to muito depressiva hoje...

_**Nota da Beta: **_Essa fic fico muuuuuuuuuito PERFEITA ³²³²³²²²³³

Ja pensaram; naru e sasu velhinhos; com o rostinho beeeem enrugadinho ?

PERFEITO ³²³²³²


End file.
